the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Leg Post 3
Leg Post 3 is a re-introduction of Space Camelot for the sake of the new forum, The Plothole, and new thread, Legends of the NeSiverse, and so the possible new Readers. The summary tells of the rising of Camelot from beneath Great Britain and then the crew's trek across space when led by Admiral Ltexi until their arrival on Outpost Finagle. Some of the major plot-lines are then explained, such as the cliff-hanger plot of Sir Tristram and Isolde of the White Hands. Following the bulk of the post is a list of Characters involved directly in the Story at this point, separated into categories for easy reference. Post Re-Introduction Space Camelot follows the exploits of King Arthur and the Camelot Crew in the Medieval Era. He and Merlin discovered a long abandoned alien spaceship the length of Great Britain and buried underneath it. They, with the help of magic from the Lady of the Lake and Morganna le Fay, were able to raise Camelot and take it on a quest to the stars. The crew explored the Solar System where they recruited new crewmembers for the colossal vessel, including Andy, a rock-man, Gamma Pans, an X-Krypton, and, for a time, a Jupiterian named Admiral Ltexi. Ltexi eventually led the humans out of the Solar System and onto planets further afield, including the drow homeworld of Caledonia where they recruited Newrias. She then took them to Outpost Finagle, a notorious pleasure station known across the Multiverse, before she then left them to return to her own mysterious ship called The Hopeful in orbit around Mars. The group have just learnt that humans had already spread out from Earth centuries before Arthur and his crew, led by a fairy named Oberon, and colonised worlds that would become the Old Republic. The Old Republic is now, however, under threat from the Dread Masters and Arthur has decided he shall go to their aid. However he has his own problems to deal with first. The vassal kings under his rule are restless, incensed by King Óenegus, and so King Caradoc kidnapped Queen Guinevere, as well as Queen Iseult, to force Arthur's hand. Anglitora, the mother of The Black Knight, has just died in the casino hall and her father, Prester John, appeared just to watch her final moments. The Black Knight must now deal with her domineering grandfather. Newrias is dealing with his coming of age and remembering his past drow lives, becoming the man Dhaeriend do'Ziikin. Gamma Pans seeks to learn the mysterious origins of his Lightning Amulet, with the aid of Morganna le Fay and Merlin the Younger. Sir Galahad likewise seeks to learn of his past, particularly the identity of his mother despite his father, Sir Lancelot, avoiding the subject. Sir Tristram fought in the arena but was taken by surprise from behind and almost killed but his wife, Isolde of the White Hands, forced all of her necromancy powers into bringing him back to life at the probable cost of her own. The Royal Families * King Arthur * Queen Guinevere * Prince Mordred * Princess Guinevak (sister to Queen Guinevere) * Prince Llacheu (left to rule Britannia on Earth) * Morganna le Fay (sister to King Arthur/excluded from inheritance due to witchcraft) * King Mark * Queen Iseult * King Óenegus (father to Queen Iseult) * King Lot * Queen Morgause (King Arthur's half sister) * Sir Gawain (son of King Lot & Queen Morgause/excluded from inheritance due to knightly vow) * King Urien (Brother to King Lot) * King Caradoc * King Rience (Cousin to King Caradoc) * King Lionel * Sir Bors (King Lionel's older brother/excluded from inheritance due to knightly vow) Knights of the Round Table * Sir Lancelot du Lac (Cousin of Sir Bors & King Lionel) * Sir Calogrevance * Sir Aggravain * Sir Bedivere * Sir Kay (half brother of King Arthur & full brother to Queen Morgause) * Sir Palamedes * Sir Caelia * Sir Red Rose Knight/Tom a'Lincoln (husband of Sir Caelia) * Sir Faerie Knight (son of Sir Caelia & Red Rose Knight) * Sir Black Knight/Anglia FitzLincoln (daughter to Sir Red Rose Knight & Anglitora) * Sir Tristram * Sir Isolde of the White Hands (wife of Sir Tristram) * Sir Galahad du Lac (son of Sir Lanacelot du Lac) * Sir Greene Knight * Sir Robin Dagonet * Sir Ector * Sir Red Cross Knight Other Members of Space Britain * Merlin the Younger * Andy * Gamma Pans * Newrias/Dhaeriend do'Ziikin * Lady Clare Bertilak Category:Post Category:Leg Post